Insane or Upset?
by AngelClara
Summary: Chloe is really angry, (Set after Tempest)


Insane or Upset?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe's Thoughts I've never questioned my sanity before, but now I'm feeling that every nerve in my about is about to shatter into insanity and pain. When you asked me to this Spring Formal thing it was amazing. My heart went all fluttery and I said 'Yes' with no hesitation. Then you apologised for not asking me earlier and I swooned. Then I simply replied. 'It was worth it'. But now I see that was all a ruse. A heartbreakingly painful ruse. Bittersweet perhaps on your behalf. You would never mean to hurt anyone. But I am hurt. And meaning it or not I'm broken. I'm unfixable. I've tasted heaven now I'm being torn back to hell. No wonder I'm losing my sanity. I'm even talking to myself. I've gotta go. Everyones looking at me with such pity. I can feel anger and tears tighten my chest. I will not cry here. Not infront of these egotistical, shallow, superficial people. They don't deserve to know my emotions.....hell no one does. Thats why I'm going to get rid of them.Go find Lana. Go save your princess. Go save the Pom-Pom girl. And leave me behind just like you promised not to. You've lied twice and I've believed you. You said you wouldn't leave me here for Lana, you also said you'd never outgrow me other than vertically. They are lies that I am no longer willing to be hurt by. I must get to my car, away, so far away. I must stop these tears. Twisters and Tornadoes be damned. I wanna go home.  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
I don't need them any of them. There was only one person I ever needed and that was you. But you've gone after someone who was better than I could ever be. Prettier, sweeter, can giggle at the right moments and be submissive to whatever you want. Sometimes I want you so badly I cry myself to sleep.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
  
  
This hurts more than when I was trapped in the flamming Torch. At least then you rescued me then. No one is possible of rescuing me now. I'm almost home. Damn it!! Why!? All I wanted was to go home and eat a tub of icecream. Comfort food sounds so nice now. But noooooo. The universe aligns against me bringing me up to a stupid horrible tornado!!!! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!!! Is that too much? Wait a minute......is that CLARK!!! What the hell is he doing spinning round in a *friging* tornado? And he doesn't look fazed in the slightest. How?? Oh. My. God. He's carrying Lana's car out of the tornado as if it weighed no more than......a....a....person. A very very SMALL person. And ......shit!!! The cars about to land on me. I've gotta get out of this car. Okay the door's open. Out of the car Chloe, out of the car. Clark's comming out of the tornado now. Oh no! I'm still to close! Smash!!!!!!!!! Ow!!! Was that me screaming? Fading, eveythings bluring. Why is it bluring? Why does my head hurt? I must close my eyes. Must.....darkness.  
  
'Cos you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
Clark's Thoughts  
  
I sometimes wish I was normal. Everything is so complicated. I don't know how I'm going to face Chloe after this.I know I've hurt her. I broke my promise. But if she listens to me after this I might make her see......if she doesn't hate me. I've got to focus on Lana. She's out there spinning in that tornado. Uh! There it is. Sometimes its great to have powers, expecially in situations like this. Her car is pretty light, you know what I mean, for a car. Okay now I gently ease it out of the tornado. Oh great its slipping. Damn it. I let it go! Smash! Oh no, screaming! Is that Lana? Is she still awake. I must check on her. No she's definatley unconcious. Blood's splattered all over her face. She looks like someone has woven threads of blood to create small piecies of art. Hang on a minute. Whats this. Oh god. Lana's car has landed on someone elses. The Screaming. Oh god someones in that car still. Must move Lana. There all done. Nope nobody's alive in that car. Its as squished as a pancake. Better get the number plate to give to the police. No NO NOOOOOO NO NO NO!!! Thats Chloe's number plate. Thats Chloe's car. That was Chloe screaming. I killed Chloe because I couldn't grip a bloody car right. Thats how far gone I am about Chloe. I even know her number plates of by heart. I want so badly to sit and cry, but I can't.  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
I wonder if she saw me. Was she thinking about me? Was she crying so hard she didn't see a flying car land on her?  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
I remember waking up and just watching. Clark was standing over Lana with a pained sad expression on his face. It made me wonder that maybe if I was gone then they would be better for it. I don't belong in Smallville. Not really. I have two friends, TWO! Everyone else sees me as the cynical reporter. Someday I'll lock myself in a lab and never come out and they will all forget me. They will forget about the meteor, about the torch and about me.  
  
'Cos everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
I guess thats why I need Clark so much. He keeps me grounded in times of crisis.My head really hurts. I should probably take a mental note to ask him what the hell he was doing flying round in a tornado. I think I hit my head or should I say whatever hit my head must have hit me harder than I thought. There's all this blood flowing into my eyes. I don't care how much Clark's hurt me. Anger isn't worth dying for. Even if in the long run every one is going to forget me, I still want my life to have an impact on at least some one.  
  
'Cos I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cos you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
I really need his help. "Clark" I whisper. "Please help me". I kinda thought that saying it as softly as I did he wouldn't have heard me. He must have really good hearing. He turned so fast it looked as if I'd shouted it at him. He strode over to me. His eyes had tears in them. "God Chloe" he said in a throaty whisper. "I thought I'd killed you" I looked at my pancaked car. "You almost did" I said and started coughing. Isn't fantastic that when you're trying to act cool something embarressing happens? I started coughing blood. Clark saw the blood and held me really tight. "You're not 100% yet, infact you're barley past 45%." I saw love there I remember that. I'm not sure if I wanted to let him know how much of an impact he could have on me. I wasn't sure I could handle the hurt if I was rejected.  
  
And I, I don't want to let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't want to let this go  
  
I, I don't  
  
All I know is that I have to get away from the concerned look that caused me to fall in love with him. Away from all the damage he could do if he tried and maybe unintentionally. So I ran. I ran away from him with pure horror in my eyes. My blood splashed on the pavement until I calapsed in a heap crying. Again I felt warm arms wrapped around me as I sobbed.  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
I knew that it was Clark. Its always Clark. Always the hero always the champion always loving. And thats why I'll aways love him back. Why no matter how much it hurts I'll cling to him. Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment or just a love sick girl. "We should help Lana" I manage after I gain control of my tears. "She's okay. The tornadoes are gone and she was taken by Whitney who wasn't far behind you" I looked at him and sobbed. "So are you going to tell me what you were doing flying around in a tornado and throwing a car on top of me? You almost gave me a heart attack" He laughed richly and I couldn't help smile. Something was different about Clark. He was affected by the rocks too, but he was too special for my Wall of Wierd. He belonged truely and forever only in my heart........or arms, whichever I could take.  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cos you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cos you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight  
  
Clark's POV  
  
Everything is fine. I trust Chloe with my life, I know what my parents said I know that its wrong. But for once I'm going to let it slide right under the table. Because everyone has a right to tell a secret to someone that hold your heart......  
  
Fall Fall Fall Into the sky. Tonight 


End file.
